


Another fish in the sea

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aquariums, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #1: FishSansa and Cor meet at an Aquarium
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Another fish in the sea

The room was casted in a blue lighting as the fish swam behind the glass, sunlight peeking through, making the waves dance across the walls and people inside. It was a small group of visitors, all gathered around the tour guide who was gesturing to a school of colourful fish. Sansa wasn’t able to pay much attention, no matter how much she was looking forward to this outing. She had planned to meet up with someone as a blind date, but so far, he hasn’t shown.

After an hour had passed with her standing by the entrance, and Sansa was trying to hide how her lip began to tremble at his no show. She then steeled herself and joined in on the tour. ‘ _If he isn’t coming then I will have fun by myself._ ’ Was her resolute decision. But still, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

The tour guide began to gesture to the group to move on, but Sansa stayed back, too entranced by the elegant movements of a small shark. Besides the turquoise blue glow that came through the waters, the rest of the room was dark, with a few benches dotted about. White lights from the waters reflection moved and danced around the floors and ceiling. She decided to take one of the seats the was up against the glass, for closer viewing of the fish, and that her terrible decision to wear heels was making her feet hurt.

Sitting down with a sigh of relief, she rummaged through her bag and brought out a pair of flats. Swapping her shoes out, she happily flexed her toes.

Looking back through the glass, so bright and colourful, the aquatic animals flowed and swam around in their proved habitats, some going overhead, where the glass extended and curved as a ceiling. Watching in fascination as her sea turtle glided over her head, something caught Sansa’s eye.

There was another occupant in the observing room, besides her. She doesn’t know him as part of the tour, so he was more than likely on his own. At first her heart leapt in hope, thinking it was her date, but then he turned from where he was facing away from her, and her disappointment came flooding back. She had seen the picture of her date, and this boy had shorter hair than he.

He seemed to have not noticed her in the room either, and was slowly pivoting his body to watch the same sea turtle swim, until both him and her were facing one another.

For a split second, their eyes caught, and in the low lighting, the water’s glow reflected off his eyes briefly. He then seemed awkward, and looked away from her.

Sansa nibbled at her lip, but thought ‘ _fuck it_ ’ because she wanted to talk with someone. So standing up from her seat, but still staying at that distance away from him, she asked, “Are you with the tour?”

Her voiced echoed off the glass and he looked back to her, eyebrows raised at being addressed. Slowly, he inched a little closer, and nodded to her question. “Yeah, but I was a little late. Traffic.” He scratched at his neck, seemingly sheepish at his mistake. His voice was a low rumble, and it bounced pleasantly against the walls.

Nodding back in understanding, she informed him, smiling a little, “Well, they just left to go to the jellyfish, taking the right corridor.” And then she pointed in the correct direction. He turned to where she pointed, but then looked back to her, a curious expression on his face. He doesn’t make a move to go in that direction, instead staying in place.

“Are you with them then?”

She shrugged, “Yeah, but I wanted to look more at the creatures.” Making an face of understanding, he came a little closer until they stood next to one another, though there was still a polite space between them. They observed through the same glass, and after a quiet moment, he asked her, unsure,

“Do you have a favourite?” Like making smalltalk was a struggle for him, but inwardly she cheered.

Perking up, she exclaimed, “Actually, yes! I’ve come here so many times, I love the peace and quiet of the aquarium. And there has been this one sea turtle which I have been watching for years.”

Looking a little impressed he confirmed, “‘ _Years?_ ’” At her excited nod, he whistled, impressed. “That’s a commitment. Why?”

Happily, she dived into the story, always ready to talk about her favourite turtle, “Well, I was there when it hatched, and the handlers made marks on each sea turtle so they can keep track of which one was which. Well, I really liked this one, her name is Pecan-“

He snorted at the name, and she grinned with him. “They are all named for different nuts, apparently.”

He smirked, “Apparently.”

In the glowing aquatic light, her heart skipped at that smirk. Clearing her throat, she continued, ignoring how hot her cheeks felt. “Anyways, I’ve been watching her grow for years, and keeping updated on their site. To not check in and see how she is feels like a betrayal.”

She felt a little embarrassed at her enthusiasm for sea turtles, and quite a few times her family has had to tell her to stop talking about them so much. But she can’t help it! And with a new person to listen, she can explain it all again without them already knowing everything.

However, the boy didn’t seem to find it boring or stupid, just shrugged and said, “Can’t say I wouldn’t do the same.”

A little wide-eyed, she asked hopefully, “Really?”

Making a noise of agreement he started to explain himself. “So, this is my first time at the aquarium, as I prefer to go to the bird sanctuary.”

Feeling confident, she gently nudged his arm with her’s playfully, to which he gave a smile. “Like birds then?” She asked, genuinely wanting to know more about this person.

It was like the sun came out in his expression, lighting up and sounding more ecstatic than before. His hands began to gesture in eagerness, Sansa watching on with fascination. “Yeah! And they have this cool show that you can watch where the birds preform different tasks, showing off the individual abilities that they have. Like a pair of crows solving puzzles, or pigeons and their homing skills. It’s really neat.” Was his finishing statement, trailing off and becoming shy at his excitement.

Sansa panicked, not wanting him to become discouraged and stop talking, so she quickly jumped to a question.

“What made you want to see fish then?”

Blinking bewildered a few he just shrugged again, “Oh. The bird sanctuary is closed to day.”

Sansa couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out, at the thought of him seeing the aquarium as a resigned last choice. Picturing how comically disappointed he was at finding out his favourite place was closed. “Well, I’m sure there is plenty that can entertain you here?” She rose an eyebrow in question.

Smiling at her, he asked, “Will you be my guide, seeing as I’ve missed mine?”

Her own face lit up again and declared, “I would be delighted!” She then gestured for him to follow her, as they took the left tunnel instead of the right. Sansa began to explain to the other, “I think you will like the manta rays. You can touch the top of them in these pools, and the children love it.”

And she did as she promised, showing him around the aquarium, flexing all the knowledge she had obtained over the years of coming. At this point, she was on friendly terms with practically all the workers, waving at some as she passed by. Cor-as she soon found was his name- casted her amused glances every time she greeted a worker.

He was a good listener, and actually asked questions like she was a proper tour guide. It’s been a long time since she was this engaged in a conversation with someone who wasn’t a very close friend or her family. She loved sparking up debates and discussions, which is why she wanted to go on dates. Learning new things about others, going on adventures! And even though she was stood up, they day at the aquarium went better than she expected.

As they stepped out of the aquarium, proper sunlight now lighting the way, she glanced at Cor and for a split second, her tongue was heavy. He seemed to be of a Eurasian mix, shortly cropped brown hair, and they had magnificent blue-grey eyes. Though his face seemed one that was permanently frowning, there was this soft crinkle by his eyes, and a small smile gracing his stern features. He was exceedingly handsome in her eyes.

Sansa felt as her cheeks flushed and quickly looked away, trying to clear her throat awkwardly to say, “Well. That’s the end unfortunately.” She felt a little mournful that it was over so quickly, and Cor seemed a little disappointed too. Still he thanked her kindly,

“Thank you. That was really fun, Sansa.” Sounding genuine.

Stood there in silence, not wanting to leave but also not knowing what else to say. Taking a deep breath, Sansa screws up her courage and asked hesitantly, “Do you, want to explore more of the zoo? I can’t say I’m as knowledgeable as with the fish, but it could be fun to learn?”

His shoulders slumped with relief, and he grinned down at her, “Thought you would never ask.”

And if later, whilst they were having lunch at one of the many cafes, she saw her texts that said her actual date was finally here? She just deleted his number and turned back to the conversation, listening with true fascination as Cor rambled with sparked eyes about the amazingness that was pigeons.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, Cor really likes birds


End file.
